Walkers and Casketts
by drummerof14
Summary: What happens when Kate Beckett wakes up after a four month coma? Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, couldn't resist writing a crossover. I have recently fallen in love with The Walking Dead and needed to write this. This is set in early season 4 of Castle and season 3 of TWD.**

**I don't own either of the two shows. If I did Shane would have died a long time ago.**

**I decided that I would make Kate go through the same thing that Rick did, since the similar situations, but paths will be crossed. **

**It's kind of OOC I guess.**

**On with the show!**

Walkers and Casketts

When Kate Beckett's eyes popped open she noticed two things: her chest hurt like hell and it was too quiet. She looked around the room she was in noticing the machine that was still beeping rapidly along with her heartbeat. She called out for help but no one came. "Castle! Castle! RICK!" she called but nobody came. She thought that there must be something horribly wrong if Castle wasn't there. She had had hallucinations that he was there or little glimpses of what was happening. After sitting there contemplating about what could be going on she decided to get out of bed.

She walked out of her room very cautiously not knowing what she was going to run into and not wanting to rip her stitches. She noticed that the place looked abandoned. As she squinted her eyes to get used to the lighting she noticed a corpse at the end of the hall and ran the other way in terror. She ran through a door that led outside, but what she found made her stomach flip. She wanted to toss whatever she had last eaten but that wasn't much, for she had been in a coma for four months. There in front of her were bodies. Piles of them. She walked by noticing that they had all been shot in the head between the eyes. She noticed her ex-boyfriend Josh in one of the heaps and remembered glimpses of a break up speech that she wasn't sure ever got put to use. _Too late now_ she thought. She ran out of the parking lot to find somebody, anybody, that wasn't dead. As she ran she thought of Castle and the gang back at the 12th and decided to go there since it was only a few blocks away. She really hoped that they weren't dead, especially Castle.

As she was walking down the street she noticed a person coming towards her at a slow pace. _It's probably barely noon and you're already drunk? How pathetic._ She thought about the man, but decided to ask him if he knew what was going on, but before she could reach him a shot was fired and he fell to ground. She turned around to see who had shot him she was shocked to Castle standing there pointing a gun at her. She looked awful. His eyes were filled with fear and despair. He looked like he could really use a good long hug and a shower. She started to walk towards him but he only straitened his posture and was ready to fire. "Castle, what are doing? Why did you shoot him?" she asked him.

"Kate, you're alive! You're alive! Thank God, I wouldn't have been able to shoot you," he told her running towards her and rapped her up in a big hug. "I thought you were one of them," he said into her hair while holding her tight.

"Castle, what's going on? Why did you shoot that man?" she asked him very confused.

"He's dead Kate," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I get that you killed him. Why?"

"No, he was already dead. Come look," he told her grabbing her hand and walking towards the body. When they approached him, Kate noticed that his clothes were tattered and his face look like seven-day-old decayed flesh.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a zombie," he told her seriously knowing that she wouldn't believe him at first.

"Whatever! Are we in one of your dreams? Wake me up!" she started to freak out

"Kate, this isn't a dream. It's real. It happened about three weeks after you were shot. It's some kind of virus I think. I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is that the world has completely changed since you went into your coma and we're lucky to be alive," he told her sincerely.

"Who's left?" she asked all of a sudden afraid of what she might here.

"Well, there's me, my mother, Alexis, Ryan, Espo, and Lanie. Oh and your dad. And you. We're extremely lucky to still have everybody. Well except Jenny. Ryan's taking it really hard. I mean I completely understand. The only reason I'm still sane is the small amount of hope that I had that you were still alive somewhere. I couldn't go back to hospital, because it was too dangerous. That place was filled with them. I'm surprised you got out," he told her.

"Yeah, I saw the bodies. All of them," she said remembering Josh's face and shuddering at the picture of the hole between his eyes and the other one that accompanied it in the back of his head that was about the size of her palm.

"Well I'm glad you managed to get here," he told her as he took her and started to walk towards the precinct.

"Castle, wait," she said as she pulled him back by his hand and brought her mouth to his in a heated and passion filled kiss. The two finally pulled back after a couple minutes in need of oxygen. "I love you too," she told him while looking into eyes and leaned in for another kiss, except this one was cut short by a moan.

**Cliffhanger! Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**-Miranda**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently my sister loves this story. Anyway I don't own them.**

**By the way, I'm not from New York, I have no idea where anything is and I'm too lazy to look at a map.**

Walkers and Casketts Chapter 2

"Damn, they're attracted to the sound of a gun firing. I shouldn't have shot him. Come on we have to get out of here!" he exclaimed as he took her hand and ran from the hoard of zombies that were parading towards them.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To the precinct! Come on!"

As they ran the three blocks to the precinct Castle took out the radio in his pocket and yelled "We're on our way back! There's a group of them behind us! We'll be there in four minutes have the doors open and ready to close immediately!"

"We?" Esposito's voice asked. "Who's 'we'?"

But Castle didn't reply instead he picked up Kate and threw him over his shoulder because she was falling behind, still sore from her gunshot wound and ran.

"Castle!" she shouted while hitting his back.

"You were falling behind! I don't want them to get you. I just got you back, I'm not ready to face that!" he reasoned.

"Fine! Just run!"

"I am!" he called back

"Faster! They're gaining on us!" she yelled at him while looking nearly face to face with one of the zombies. It wasn't a pretty sight. Half of her face was missing and the arm that she was reaching out with to grab Kate with didn't have a hand on it and the other one was gone completely. "They obviously aren't that bright, this one's trying to grab me with a non-existent hand," She called to him.

"Yeah, they're pretty stupid" Castle chuckled.

Finally they reached the doors of the Twelfth. Esposito and Ryan were standing there with guns pulled and holing the doors open for Castle and Beckett. Once they finally got inside he set her down and helped the boys close and bolt the doors shut. When they finally got that done, Castle slumped down against the door and tried to catch his breath.

When Ryan and Esposito turned around they stood there in disbelief staring at Beckett.

"What?" she asked exasperated.

The next thing she knew she was in a Rysposito sandwich having the life squeezed out of her.

"Okay, boys I can't breathe," she croaked from the middle of the two after a minute or so.

"We thought you were dead. Castle was right," Ryan said.

"Told you so," Castle walking up behind them and grabbing Kate's hand. He was feeling extra affectionate and no one could blame him. He had just gotten back the love of his life and was happier than crack head with a pound of heroine. No that's too dark, how about a kid that has just found the cookie jar. Yeah he could really go for some cookies right now. Man he really missed his kitchen.

"I need a change of clothes. This is really itchy and disgusting," she said picking at the gown that she was still wearing.

"Oh, yeah I have some of your stuff upstairs. You can take a shower, just make it quick, there's not much hot water left. Come on," Castle said as they headed towards the staircase. "Sorry but the elevator uses too much power and everything is pretty limited lately."

"What about Gates?"

"Honestly, we have no idea. She hasn't shown up here alive or dead yet," Esposito said from behind them.

"Here we are, come with me to get your stuff and say 'hi' to everybody. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you," Castle said as they walked through the door that lead to the bullpen.

As soon as they stepped through the doors she was rushed with the feeling of home and felt a sense of belonging surge through her.

"Richard, darling is that you?" Martha called walking around the corner. "Tell me I'm not hallucinating. Kate is that really you?" the woman asked as she wrapped the detective up in a hug and spun her around. "Come say hello. Your father will be so happy to see you," she said as she grabbed Beckett's hands a pulled her.

"Easy mother, she's still a bit sore."

"Oh, darling I'm sorry. I forgot," the older woman apologized.

"It's fine Martha," Kate said as they rounded the corner.

"Katie is that you?" Her dad asked not believing his eyes

"Hi dad," she said as she hobbled towards him.

"Oh, Katie," he said as he hugged her tight and kissed her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too dad."

While Kate was reuniting with her father, Castle was looking for Alexis. "Hey Ryan have you seen my daughter? I'm in desperate need of a hug."

"Uh, yeah she went to the restroom," Ryan said from his area of the room. They had pushed all the desks back against one of the walls to create more space for everybody to settle comfortably.

"Hey dad, did I hear something about Detective Beckett?" the girl asked while walking back into the room. All she got from him though was a bone crushing hug. "Dad I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, there's been a lot of hugging today and just wanted my fair share. And yes, I found Kate."

"Where was she?"

"She was walking down Lexington, towards one of them; she didn't know what he was so I shot him before it could get to her."

"Oh, I'm going to go upstairs and read."

"Okay sweetie, don't learn too much, can't have you smarter than me."

"I'll try not to dad," she said walking backwards towards the staircase, turning around when she reached the first flight and headed upstairs. When he turned around Kate was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how about that shower and clean clothes?" she asked and bit her lip.

_Damn that is so hot_, he thought. "Um, follow me. They're in here with my stuff," he said as he walked towards the break room. He gathered her stuff up for her and handed it to her. "I'm pretty sure you know where the showers are, but I'm going with you anyway 'cause you don't look all that stable. No offense I just want to make sure you're alright."

She smiled and took his hand, "Come on Castle, let's go."

Once they got to the showers Castle grabbed her by the waist and kissed her thoroughly. She had forgotten about the shower by the time his lips touched hers. Tongues were battling for dominance, hands were _everywhere_, and moans were suppressed and swallowed by the opposite party. "I love you; I haven't gotten the chance to say that yet and I am _so_ glad, no ecstatic that you're here and alive. I was nearly to the point of insanity not knowing where you were or if you were even alive. Four months is a very long time to go without knowing about the person you love. I must sound so sappy right now, and I don't want to pressure you. I'm sorry, I'll shut up now."

"I think it's sweet and it's what I could use right now. Everything has changed so much since I was shot and you help take away the … loss, I guess. I don't know I'm really tired right now, but I love you too, now let's go take a shower," she told him as she backed away while grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Help me! I'm being held at Nerf gun point to write this chapter!**

**Been a while. Sorry it's taken so long for those of you that actually read this.**

**I don't own either show.**

Walkers and Casketts Chapter 3

Two weeks later Kate was filled in on what had happened and was going out with the guys to get supplies for the group, not bothering to acknowledge the pain that she sometimes felt in her chest.

"Hey, dad?" Alexis asked just before they were about to leave to go get more supplies.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you think that maybe, I could go with you today?" she asked him kind of nervously.

"I don't think that's a great ide-"

"Dad, I'm getting Cabin Fever. I've been locked in here for three months and haven't seen the light of day! So please, just this once?" she pleaded with him using full on puppy-dog eyes.

After he thought about it for a few minutes he finally resigned, "Fine, but only this _one_ time, got it?" he told her.

"Yes, thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to get my stuff," she said as she walked towards the break room quickly.

"What was that about?" Kate asked as she walked over to him.

"Alexis is going with us, but only this one time," he told her still looking towards that Alexis had run off to.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kate asked him.

"I know it isn't, but she pulled the puppy-dog eyes on me, how am I supposed to say no to that?" he asked as he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Twenty minutes later Ryan, Esposito, Beckett and both Castles were on the streets looking for a market that hadn't yet been completely torn bare. They were having some trouble trying to find one.

Finally they came across a CVS that hadn't been picked through yet because of the automatic locks on the doors. Esposito shot at the glass causing it to break and fall to the ground.

"We better hurry, I forgot my silencer. There's no telling how long we have until they start parading towards us,"Espo said as he picked up a case of bottled water and threw it over his shoulder.

"Okay, only get what's necessary," Castle commanded and they spread out through the store.

Five minutes into their scavenger hunt they heard moaning and groaning coming from the front of the store. Noticing them first Ryan yelled "They found us! Go out the back! Hurry!"

The group was quickly trying to make their escape. None of them noticed that one had already made its way into the store without anybody's knowledge and made a grab for Alexis's arm. The girl screamed in terror. "Daddy! One got me! Help!"

"Alexis! I'm coming sweetheart, just try and fight him off okay," Castle called trying to find her in the store going off of the screams he heard escaping from her mouth. It was a lot bigger when your only child was being attacked by a vicious monster.

When he got to the area around her he couldn't hear her screaming anymore. When he found her he knew why.

There she was lying on the ground eyes still open with that evil monster chewing at her flesh on her right side. If he really concentrated, he could tell that the pile of decayed flesh looked like her ex-boyfriend Ashley. Not noticing anyone come up behind him he heard a gun go off and the zombie fell to the ground half way covering Alexis with its body.

Castle fell to his knees beside her and started sobbing uncontrollably. He knew he shouldn't have let her come along with them. It was too dangerous. "Please don't be real. This is just a nightmare. I can't lose you, wake up. Come on wake up!" he pleaded while shoving the other one off of her.

For the next ten minutes he sat there with her head in his lap crying over the fact that he'll never get to see his little girl again. Never get to hold her in his arms when she's had a bad day or a nightmare to comfort her. Never get to see those bright blue eyes looking back at him, or see them rolling in their sockets because he said something stupid. "I love you," he whispered to her over and over again.

After a little while Alexis's body started to tremble and shake. The next thing he knew he was being pulled away from her by Ryan and Kate. They made it a safe distance from her, but were still within seeing distance of her when she stood up and looked around for something to catch and eat. The first thing her eyes landed on was her father.

**And that's it for this chapter. I promise to have the next one up soon. I already have it mapped out, I just wanted to end this chapter here. **

**Is it sick that I had, "Gone Forever" by Three Days Graces stuck in my head when I was writing this?**

**Until next time,**

**-Miranda**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while (hums the song by Staind). Sorry. School has gotten in the way.**

**I kind of lied about the soon part. **

**I've changed the timeline. This takes place after the group has left the farm and has instead decided to head north east to New York.**

**Once again neither shows are mine.**

**Walkers and Casketts Chapter 4**

No later than thirty seconds later what used to be Alexis's body fell to the ground as an arrow went through her head. A startled Castle looked up from where he was sitting to see who had killed her… again. When he looked up he saw a scruffy, redneck looking man with a crossbow walking towards them. Behind him was a man with a shotgun, a woman that looked like she was about to pop, a young boy behind them, an old man, a young girl that seemed about Alexis's age, an older girl with an Asian looking guy behind her, and an older lady with short hair.

Castle quickly stood up along with Kate and the boys. The man behind the scruffy, redneck guy advanced towards the group and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Rick Grimes," the man said with a thick southern accent while sticking out his hand for Castle to shake.

"Um, hi, I'm Rick Castle," Castle said grasping the man's hand with a firm shake. "Um people just call me Castle. The only ones that don't are my mother, Kate's father, and Alexis. Or well, she used to."

"That was your daughter?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Castle replied glumly.

"Y'all know any good places that might be safe around here?" Rick asked.

"Well, there's our place. Used to be a police precinct. We all worked there before," Castle told him.

"Do y'all mind if we stay with y'all? Just 'til we can find a place of our own?"

"I don't mind," Esposito popped up from behind Castle.

"Right, I forgot to introduce everybody. That's Javier Esposito, we just call him Esposito. The guy next to him is Ryan and this is my girlfriend Kate, but most people call her Beckett. They were all cops and I followed them around. There's sev- six of us now altogether. My mother, her father and the Medical Examiner are still at the 12th," Castle explained.

"Uh , this here with the crossbow is Darrel, that's my wife Lorie, our son Carl, older guy is Hershel, that's Beth his daughter and his other daughter is Maggie there with Glenn."

"Well as long as everybody's good lets head back to the precinct," Castle said trying to sound like he had some authority. With no complaints they picked up their belongings and went back to the 12th.

**Sorry it's short but maybe reviews will inspire me. Sorry it's been so long too. **


	5. Author's Note

_**FUCK I'M STUCK!**_


End file.
